


mr. blue sky

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Just at the end though, Light Angst, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, clingytwt dw i got you, sky god!tubbo, sun god!tommy, techno & wilbur & phil are there, they r best friends your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Tubbo locks eyes with the boy, crossing his arms against his chest. He doesn't know him. He's never seen this God before, but he's fairly certain that he might just be the sun God.(or, tubbo is the god of the sky, and tommy is the god of the sun - they become pretty good friends)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 354





	mr. blue sky

Tubbo doesn't remember a time recently where he wasn't alone, and he's alright with that. He wanders through the sky, his eyes closed and his head tilted up as he goes. It's peaceful out here, it's peaceful all the way up in the sky. Tubbo isn't entirely sure when he saw another God last, but he doesn't mind that much. He used to be terrified and upset about being on his own, but he's gotten used to it by now. It isn't nearly as bad as everyone else makes it out to be. Tubbo smiles, cracking open an eye to stare out at the sky. It's different than what humans see, but only in small ways. Tubbo doesn't really know what the humans see in their sky, but he can assume that it isn't anything like what Tubbo sees. He watches as dragonflies buzz past him, their wings beating too fast for him to see. The lake in the middle of the sky comes from a waterfall higher up, the one that comes from the sky. 

He smiles, seating himself by the lake. He reaches out, dipping his hands in the water. Tubbo rolls his eyes when he feels the water run up his arm, and he holds his arm up, watching as the droplets fall from his forearm, never seeming to end. He learnt a long time ago that that meant he just made it rain, that he put water on the earth. He doesn't really control how much or where, that's up to the rain God, but he knows that he's allowed to cause it to rain. The first time he did it, he nearly flooded the entire planet. Tubbo thinks that that might have been the last time he was in contact with another God. One of the older ones, too. Tubbo doesn't like the older Gods, they're stuck up and mean and they hate all of the younger Gods because the younger Gods are more powerful than they are. 

Tubbo remembers throwing himself in the lake the first time he saw it, and he doesn't know why he did - it was an urge that he couldn't quite hold back. The rain God, Tubbo doesn't remember his name, was angry with him, yelling at him and cursing and screaming about how much of an idiot he was, how he could have ruined everything. At the time, Tubbo didn't understand much, considering how he had just found this place. The more he thinks back on it, the more it was bullshit for that to happen to him. He was young, barely even a God, and he was already expected to know what to do. Tubbo can guarantee that the rain God was just like him once, and it pisses him off to no end that he was expected to be a master of his domain. 

Tubbo rolls his eyes at himself, forcing his mind to move on from the memories. He watches as a few bees land on the roses that line the lake, softly humming. Tubbo isn't sure if he's supposed to hear them or not, but he can, and he doesn't plan on asking any of the other Gods if that's normal. Even if he knew where any of them were, he would rather die than ask for help or ask for confirmation. He isn't going to risk getting belittled again. Tubbo stands back up, running his hands along the stone walls by the waterfall. The blue of the lake is gorgeous, see through yet still obviously blue. Tubbo had never seen anything like that in his life before he came here, and he wonders if it's exclusive to him. The rain God nearly stumbled into the lake before Tubbo had shouted at him not to.

He stands a little taller at the sound of footsteps, his heart dropping to his stomach. Tubbo wonders how long he thought he could go without another God arriving in his domain. Clearly not very long, maybe a few thousand years since the last time. He sighs, slowly turning around to face the onslaught of insults that surely will follow, spinning on his heels to stare at someone he doesn't recognise at all. He has bright yellow hair, orange streaks going down to his scalp it seems. His eyes are yellow, filled with tiny little stars that dance and sparkle within them.

Tubbo locks eyes with the boy, crossing his arms against his chest. He doesn't know him. He's never seen this God before, but he's fairly certain that he might just be the sun God. "Hello," Tubbo offers, a smile working its way onto his face. The God seems to be about the same age as him, and he somehow manages to look both concerned and prideful at the same time. Tubbo wonders how he manages that. "My name is Tubbo," he raises an eyebrow at the God in front of him, wondering if he'll speak or if he'll just keep staring. "And yours is..?"

The God blinks, taking a few steps back. "Um, my name- it's Tommy," Tubbo tilts his head to the side, letting the human name fall on his ears. He wonders why Tommy, a _God_ , has decided to take a human name. To be fair, he thinks, Tubbo would take a human name and lead a human life if it meant he didn't have to deal with any of the other Gods. Of course, it's far too late for that to ever happen, but he still likes to think about it. What good is his life without hope? "I'm the God of the sun," Tommy holds out a hand, and Tubbo takes it, wincing as he jerks his hand back nearly immediately. Tommy's skin burns him, and he looks down at his palm, seeing scorch marks from finger lines. Lovely. "Fuck, I'm..I didn't know I would do that," Tommy offers in a rushed apology, his eyebrows furrowed, something like actual concern shining in his eyes. "Really, I'm sorry." Tubbo laughs, ducking his head. The God of the sun isn't nearly as scary as Tubbo thought that he would be. 

"It's okay," Tubbo assures him. "I'm the God of the sky," he spreads out his arms, smiling gently. "I've never seen you here before. You.." Tubbo frowns, biting down on his tongue. Tommy didn't know that he would burn him, he's nervous and jittery and panicked, shifting from foot to foot. He looks scared and exhausted, and that's when it all hits him. The old sun God died. She must have, she must have died, and a lower level God, maybe one of a certain village or something, was forced to come up to the Gods' council and be promoted to something much bigger than they ever could have thought. "You're new," Tubbo says, even though he doesn't really think he has to. "That's why you're here."

The first sun God was a tall lady with blonde hair and soft green eyes. She wore white and laughed and smiled at him. She would call him her son, and Tubbo always wondered where she went. Thinking back on it, she was fragile and skinny and burning out, just like the thing that she ruled over. She must have been dying, he thinks. The God of the sun must have been dying, and to avoid being seen by her self-proclaimed son, she went into hiding. Tubbo swallows, feeling a sudden sadness weigh over him. She died alone. She burnt out like her star, she had no one to say goodbye to her. Tubbo knows that the moon God stays up here, in the sky. The God of the stars and the sun God and the moon God, they all stay here. They live so far away from each other, so far away from Tubbo, that they never see each other, but things are different now. 

The sun God stands in front of him, clearly scared and clearly terrified of Tubbo. "I..they pulled me out of my village," Tommy murmurs. "I was taken from my home and I was pulled into the sky, and they threw me into a pool of water and- and it wasn't regular water. It burnt and I don't know what happened to my hair or my eyes, and I.." Tubbo blinks.

Tubbo breathes in. 

He breathes out.

Tommy is a human-turned-God. 

_Tommy is not a born God._

_Tommy is a human. Tommy was a human._

Holy _fuck_.

Tubbo nods, biting down on his lip as he tries to think of the next thing to do. He can't just go and return Tommy to his village, it would get the both of them killed, as well as the entirety of the human race. Everyone and everything on earth would die, and while Tubbo is pissed off right now, he knows how to keep his emotions in check. To a point, at least. "Alright," Tubbo puts on his best smile, taking Tommy by the hand, bracing for the warmth that burns at his skin, making him want to let go. He doesn't, slowly walking until Tommy willingly follows him. "Welcome to the sky," Tubbo beams at him, squeezing the God's hand. "This is where I live. It's not the same one humans see, I think." 

Tommy laughs, ducking his head. "No, it's just..it's all blue 'nd shit. None of..this," he motions out with his other hand, raising an eyebrow. "Why's there a goddamn lake in the middle of the _sky?_ That's not something normal down there," Tommy smiles, looking like he's finally relaxing, looking less scared. "Did you put this here?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. "I don't..get any of this," Tommy admits. "I don't understand anything, or why this happened to me, or..or.." he sighs. "Tubbo, I'm not meant to be a God."

"No," Tubbo agrees, "you're not. But I can't turn you back into a human, and I don't know any Gods who _could_ do that, so.." he shrugs. "How about I help you get used to it? I know what it's like to be a young God. You've gotta get control of your powers, you have to link up with the thing that you rule over," Tubbo smiles. "In your case, the sun. Now, luckily for you, the sun's kind of a huge ball of energy or something like that, and it's somewhere around here. Don't worry, I know that humans can't look at it, but we can. You won't be affected by how hot it is, either. You're in control of the sun, Tommy," Tubbo beams at him. "The sun's gonna listen to you. It might fight a little bit at first, but you'll get the hang of it. It took me a long time before I managed to keep the sky from dropping down on the earth."

Tommy laughs again, shaking his head. "That's not very reassuring of you, Tubbo. What if I accidentally- what if I fuck it up?" 

"That's what I'm here for," Tubbo assures him. "I may not be the God of the sun, but I'm the God of the _sky_ , and the sun is _in_ the sky. I've got a bit of control over it. Enough that, if you accidentally drop it on earth, I can catch it in time and put it right back up here," Tubbo promises. "I'll catch the sun for you, Tommy. Don't worry too much about it, yeah?" The new God smiles at him, something like surprise in his eyes. Tubbo offers him a hand, and Tommy takes it. "Let's go to touch the sun."

* * *

Tommy, Tubbo learns, is much more confident than he let on. 

He watches as Tommy laughs, grinning so brightly that it hurts. Tubbo thought that the sun was a physical thing that the sun God would have to hold, but he was wrong. Tommy's the sun. Tommy is the sun, and he's brighter than Tubbo could ever imagine. He looks so _happy_ , he doesn't look anything like the boy that Tubbo met a few days ago. "Hey, bitch!" Tommy grins at him, bumping him with his hip. Tubbo pretends like it doesn't burn. He knows that Tommy can't help it, he can't control the fact that his powers make him nearly untouchable. "You were wrong about the sun, weren't you?" Tubbo rolls his eyes, wondering if it's far too late to throw Tommy out of the sky.

"I'm the God of the sky, Tommy," Tubbo smiles at him, unable to frown when the sun God is with him. "I've never been this far out," he admits, leaning back on his heels as he watches the sun God sway on his feet. "I've never had a reason to go this far out," Tubbo shrugs. "But, you know, you can come back to my lake with me. You don't have to sit here alone. I know what it's like, and it's not very fun. Being alone kind of sucks, doesn't it?" 

Tommy nods, sighing. "Yeah. I was alone for a long time, I think? I remember walking for a long time until I saw you. You're really bright, you know that? You kind of fuckin' glow, actually." Tubbo raises an eyebrow at his sort-of friend, crossing his arms against his chest as he watches Tommy. 

"You're literally the sun, Tommy. _You're_ the one glowing," Tubbo laughs, watching Tommy look down at himself. "You emit so much light. Like, _so_ much light." Tommy grins at him, running a hand through his hair. His hair isn't nearly as orange as it was, and Tubbo wonders if he's starting to go back to how he looked from before. Tubbo wishes that he knew more about human-turned-Gods, but he doesn't. As far as he knows, Tommy is the only one.

"Hey, that's not on me," he beams. "I didn't ask to be a God. It just sort of happened. Is that..is that _normal?_ " Tommy asks, scowling for a second. "To drag regular people out of their homes and to make them Gods? I know a lot of people who want to be Gods, but it actually kind of fucking sucks." Tubbo laughs, throwing his head back because finally, someone _realises_. 

"It's not fun at all," Tubbo agrees. "And I don't really know," he admits. "I've been on my own for a long time. I haven't talked to any of the other Gods ever since the.." he shrugs. "The last sun God died. That's why you're here." 

Tommy blinks. "What happened to them?"

"She.." Tubbo sighs. "I don't really know. She left, and then she didn't come back, so she's got to be dead. That's why you're here. I guess it must have been the old Gods who decided to bring you up here," he frowns, tapping his foot against the ground. "I wouldn't think too much about it. There's no point in trying to get back down there. The old Gods wouldn't let you, anyways. They don't really show up, but when they do, it's..it's real bad."

"What, are they some sort of assholes?" He asks, frowning a little, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Tubbo laughs, tilting his head to the side as he watches the new God. "Tommy, they dragged you up here from your village and made you a God. Without your permission. I think that's a pretty asshole thing to do." Tubbo wonders if he could kill the old Gods. Probably not, not alone. The old Gods are supposed to be powerful and stronger than them all, and even if every single God fought them, he still isn't sure that they would win. 

"Agreed," Tommy laughs. "Agreed. I guess you're just stuck with me forever now," he grins, locking eyes with Tubbo. Tubbo hadn't noticed before, but Tommy's eyes are even brighter than the sun, he swears. They're blue, tinged with yellow. He thought that they were yellow when they first met, but he supposes he was wrong. So, sky God," Tommy grins. "Is there anything fun to do around here?" 

"Not really," Tubbo shrugs. "I just sit around and keep the sky from falling. I guess if you're the sun, literally, that means I'm the sky. Literally. So, so long as I'm here, everything won't come crashing down on the humans. I wonder if they'd still worship us if they knew what really happened between the Gods. I'm outcasted from most places where the Gods go. I made a mistake," Tubbo laughs. "When I was new. I caused a flood, and it wasn't even that _bad_ , but mistakes, they're not..they aren't tolerated. So," he throws out his arms, motioning around. "I got this entire place to myself. But now..now, I've got you."

Tommy smiles, looking away. "I mean, whatever. I guess..I guess I've got you, too. I guess."

Tubbo grins so hard his face hurts. It's progress.

* * *

Tommy is the sun in Tubbo's life. 

Both literally and metaphorically. 

Tubbo doesn't really think that he could deal with being alone ever again. It really only has been a few days, maybe a week, since Tommy arrived, but that's not important. Tommy has managed to worm his way right into Tubbo's heart, and if he's being honest with himself, Tubbo thinks that he might consider Tommy his best friend. Whenever Tommy laughs or grins or smiles or does that stupid thing where he wheezes and sounds like he's deflating, Tubbo can't help but do the same. Tommy just makes it so easy, nothing is difficult around him. They fall into a perfect routine, silence sometimes shared between them, though it's never awkward. Most of the time, though, it's loud. The sun God, Tubbo learns, is unbelievably loud. 

He shouts and yells and sings songs off-key on purpose, laughing so loudly that it makes Tubbo's ears ring. 

Tubbo wouldn't have it any other way. 

He dips his hands into the lake, closing his eyes as the water runs over them. He told Tommy about the lake and what it does, he told him to never, ever jump into it. Not even as a joke. Tommy, as much as he jokes around, took him seriously. He always takes Tubbo seriously when it's actually important. Tubbo sighs, content and happy. He can't really remember the last time he felt this content. Probably when he visited the first sun God, when she would still come and talk to him. He misses her, but it feels like a double-edged sword. If she didn't die, he thinks, Tommy wouldn't be here. And Tubbo knows that it's selfish, he knows it's selfish of him to want Tommy here. As much as Tommy pretends like he's adapted to everything, he hasn't. He wants to go back to his family and his friends, he doesn't want to be a God. Tubbo is selfish for wanting to keep his best friend up in the sky with him, but he can't _help it_. He doesn't want to be alone again.

Not after Tommy. 

"Hey, bitch boy!" Tommy calls out. Tubbo smiles, cracking open an eye to see the sun God walking towards him. His eyes are less yellow, more blue. Cerulean, sort of. They're still filled with stars. "What's up? You've been awfully quiet today, sky God," Tubbo grins, patting the ground next to him. Tommy sits, reaching out to touch the lake, wincing, yanking his hand back. "Ow. It burns."

"You're the sun, Tommy," Tubbo reminds him. "It's like, a big fiery ball in the sky. Of course water hurts," he teases, gently shoving his best friend. Tommy laughs, swatting at his shoulders and hands. "I'm not wrong, I'm not!"

"Yeah, but you are a bitch," Tommy grins, flipping him off. He drags his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knee. Tubbo watches him stare down at the pool in front of him, and Tubbo swears he can see the stars in Tommy's eyes show up in the pool of water. "If you could change it, all of this, would you? Like," Tommy sighs, trailing off for a moment. "Would you? If you could leave all of this behind and start again, maybe not even as a God, would you?" 

Tubbo leans back, looking up at the sky. He thinks that's ironic, all things considered. "It depends," he admits. "Would you still be in my life?" Tommy blinks, tilting his head to the side as if he's waiting for an explanation. "You're my best friend, Tommy. I don't like being alone. And I'm not just saying that 'cause I don't like being alone, I'm just.." Tubbo ducks his head. "Life wouldn't be the same without you. So, to answer your question..probably not. Unless we meet again." Tommy nods, looking away. 

"You're my best friend, too, Tubbo."

"It's okay, you don't have to say it ba-"

"No, no, I mean it," Tommy insists. "I mean it. You're my best friend, too. You've made, like, everything worth it. Everything was real fucking shit until I met you. If you hadn't shown up, I'd probably still be walking around, and if..the old Gods, I guess, spotted me not doing my job, or.." he trails off. "You've said they kill Gods who don't do what they want. Who don't do their jobs right. And if you hadn't helped me control my powers and know what to do, I'd be dead. Seriously, Tubbo. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a real long time."

Tubbo grins, ducking his head again. "I love you too, Tommy. You don't have to say it back, I know you don't like this mushy shit," he laughs. "But I appreciate it. Really. I'm glad that I've got you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, too. A really, really long time. I'm sorry that you got taken out of your home. And it's selfish of me to want you to stay up here, but-"

"I think that I'd rather die than go back down there," Tommy laughs. "Tubbo, what am I without you?"

Tubbo smiles, looks away. "Yourself."

Tommy stares at him for what feels like far too long. "Then I don't want to be myself," he murmurs. "There's no point in me without you. What good is being myself if I'm alone? What good is being me if I don't have you? Tubbo," Tommy looks at him, looking serious for the first time in a while. "I don't want to lose you. 'Cause right now, I think that we're the only people that we have left. If I'm gone, you're alone. If you're gone, I'm alone. I don't want that. I don't want that at all, and I don't think you do, either. Unless you do, and I'm just-"

"I don't," Tubbo cuts him off before he can even finish that line of thought. "I just feel..bad, you know? You had friends and family down there, Tommy. Surely you miss them." Tommy gives him a half-shrug, looking tired.

"Not really."

"But.."

"Didn't really have much of a family," Tommy mumbles. "Not a lot of friends either. Mostly just competition. They took some petty kid thief off of the streets, and for what? I had nothing. I was probably gonna die, 'cause there was no way I'd survive another winter again. I don't have a family," Tommy pauses. "I don't have a family, other than you. Without you, Tubbo, I've got _nothing_. And I don't want to go back to having nothing." 

Tubbo feels like he's suffocating. Tommy didn't have a family, he didn't have anything. If Tommy hadn't been brought up here, he would have died. Tubbo would have never met him. "Oh," he says, because that's all he really thinks he can manage. "I..I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't.."

"It's fine," Tommy assures him, even though it definitely does not feel fine. "I'm just glad that I've got you. I think, Tubbo, that I'm me when I'm with you. I am me when I am with you." Tubbo smiles, wondering why he wants to cry. Maybe it's because, for the first time in his life, he has a friend. He has a best friend. he has someone he can't lose, he has someone so unbelievably important to him for the first time in his entire life.

He has Tommy.

He has his sun.

* * *

To say that life gets better would be an absolute understatement. 

Life is pretty fucking _awesome_. 

Tubbo is almost positive that none of this would have happened if Tommy hadn't shown up in his life. He listens to Tommy argue with Wilbur, who's a God of far too many things. Phil, the God of both life and death, of both creation and destruction, of equity, laughs along with their arguing, teasing them and slipping in snarky jabs. Techno, the God of war and bloodshed, is sat next to Phil. He's got a book propped up on his lap, and he looks like he's doing his best to tune everything and everyone out. 

"Tubbo, agree with me!" Tommy suddenly shouts, his voice sounding like a low whine. "Wilbur is being mean, Phil! He is _bullying_ me. Are you going to tolerate _bullying_ , Phil?" Phil laughs, grinning at them. Tubbo's convinced that Phil sees all of them like his kids, and that makes him happier than it probably should. 

"He fucking _stabbed_ me!" Wilbur protests. "With a _knife!_ An exceptionally _sharp knife!_ " 

"Yeah, after you shot me in the fucking face with that crossbow!" Tommy narrows his eyes, scrunching up his face. "It was self defence! It's called self defence! Tubbo, agree with me!" 

Tubbo grins, holding out a hand. A bee lands on his finger, walking up to his wrist, climbing up his arm. "What's in it for me?"

"Oh, you son of a bitch." Tommy scoffs, though his eyes are shining. 

They're cerulean. Not a single patch of gold left in them. 

There are still stars in them.

"I'll pay you all to shut up," Techno murmurs, his voice soft yet somehow still loud. "Name the price." Wilbur laughs, bouncing up from the ground to go and lurk over Techno's shoulder, twisting his hair around a finger. Wilbur is the only one allowed to touch Techno's hair. Tubbo thinks that he'd get his hands chopped off if he even got close to doing that. Wilbur murmurs something soft, quietly rambling about something new. Techno makes a few sounds of approval, though he isn't bothering to speak in full sentences. Everything is calming down, it's nice. It's quiet.

Until it isn't.

Tommy eyes him for a second, a grin splitting across his face a moment later. Tubbo rolls his eyes, though he isn't going to protest against his fate. He lets Tommy grab him by the hand, shouting something to Phil that sounds vaguely like a time that they'll be back. Tubbo knows damn well that they won't be back anytime soon. Tommy always manages to pull him into adventures that take them hours away from home. 

Tubbo wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Just you and I, big man!" Tommy laughs, slowing his pace. "I've heard about this real cool forest, Phil told me about it. Apparently there are supposed to be, like, glowing bugs 'nd shit! I thought you'd like it." Tubbo grins, feeling his heart warm. Throughout everything, Tommy has still managed to remain just as aggressive yet kind at the same time. Tubbo wonders how he manages to call him a bitch one second and then tell him that he loves him the next. Either way, it's endearing. Sort of.

"Glowing bugs 'nd shit, huh?" Tubbo repeats, grinning at his friend. His best friend. "I think I read about this place once. I never had much of a reason to go here," he pauses, something like joy filling his chest. "I wasn't supposed to leave my domain. But," he beams at Tommy, who beams back at him. "I guess that's not much of a problem anymore, what, with the old Gods dead?" 

Tommy laughs, and for half a second, Tubbo thinks that he sees pride in his eyes. "They were no chance against us," he grins. "We did good."

"We did," Tubbo agrees, listening to grass and leaves crunch under his feet. "I'm glad that we're free. I'm glad we got to be free together. I think that we earned this."

"Fuck yeah we did," Tommy beams. "We deserve all of this. Everything good that's happened to us?" He spreads out his arms, letting go of Tubbo's hand. "This? All of this? We deserve this. All of it. And you wanna know why?" 

Tubbo smiles. "Why, Tommy?"

"'Cause I fucking said so, and there are no old Gods to tell me no." They both laugh, somehow in the same pitch, in the same way. That happens more than it probably should, Tubbo thinks. 

"Phil is still in charge of you," Tubbo teases. "You and I both know that, Tommy. No point in denying it." Tommy rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face.

"Nah. Phil's just some old man who I had mercy on," he grins. "Come on, big man, we can talk and walk at the same time," Tommy grabs his hand again, dragging him off into the forest once more. "So, anyways. Phil is a bitch, and I could so easily kill him, 'cause I am a big man, and he is not. He is a bitch. Phil is a bitch, and I totally could.."

Tubbo listens to his best friend ramble on and on, grinning to himself the entire time that they walk. 

The God of the sky befriending the God of the sun is almost poetic, he thinks. 

Almost.

It's a shame, Tubbo thinks, that those two Gods spend most of their time yelling at each other and laughing and doing stupid shit. 

But he really wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
